The present invention generally relates to semiconductor package reliability monitoring, and more particularly, to a method, system and computer program product for detecting damage to a semiconductor package.
Computer equipment such as main frame computers or server boxes generally house multiple semiconductor packages in many shapes and forms. A semiconductor package generally includes a metal, plastic, glass or ceramic casing containing one or more semiconductor electronic components. The package protects the electronic components against impact and corrosion, holds contact pins or leads which are used to connect from external circuits, and dissipates internal heat.